


10 драбблов Буш/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 драбблов Буш/Горацио, низкий рейтинг, преимущественно флафф





	1. Завиток

Потолок Хорнблауэра раздражал.  
Он был слишком высоко, делая комнату неуютно большой и светлой.   
От окна сквозило, женщины суетились, ребенок беспрестанно плакал... Отдохнуть не получалось.  
Если быть честным с собой, то Хорнблауэра раздражало все. Он чувствовал себя лишним и ненужным - женщины привыкли справляться без него. Им было прекрасно без него. А теперь приходилось спрашивать его мнение - глава семьи как никак - и тут же менять его.  
Хорнблауэр мучительно не угадывал, как поступить правильно. Никогда еще его решения не были настолько формальными, настолько бесполезными.  
Поэтому он старался лежать на заправленной постели, смотреть в потолок или пытаться читать. Смотреть в потолок было проще всего. Так можно было копить раздражение или, устав от самого себя, вспоминать.

Почему-то легче всего было вспоминать Уильяма Буша.  
Хорнблауэр не пытался разыскивать его после окончания плавания, не пытался встретиться, будто их .... дружбу можно было отравить неустроенностью жизни Хорнблауэра. Будто тогда мистер Буш бы понял, что его капитан - самозванец. Он только притворяется успешным, а на самом деле миссис Хорнблауэр очень лихо распоряжается жизнью своего супруга.

Или Хорнблауэр боялся ревности Уильяма? Что будет если... если он увидит... что будет...

Вспоминать мистера Буша было приятно. Даже одно воспоминание о нем успокаивало. Можно было представить, как он обнимает. Какая нежная кожа там, на шее, под платком. Кажется, Хорнблауэр помнит ее вкус, и совершенно точно помнит тяжесть ладоней на своих плечах.  
Хорошо, что тогда, в Портсмуте, они смогли уйти в море вдвоем. Вместе.   
Думать о том, что было до - слишком жарко. А промозглая британская зима... Почему Хорнблауэру кажется, что те несколько дней перед отплытием были солнечными? Тягучими, долгими, будто сладкими - если это можно сказать о времени.  
Уильям улыбается, совершенно особенно. Только так, как умеет улыбаться он. Хорнблауэр помнит эту улыбку. Помнит, как подсматривал за ней тайком, боясь, что всматриваться прямо будет неприлично. Помнит себя рядом. Кажется, он тоже улыбался - глупо, как мальчишка подросток, который только что целовался в первый раз.  
Это и был первый раз.  
Почти.  
Первый, после столь долгого расставания.  
Первый, потому что они могли не встретиться никогда.  
Первый, потому что в отсыревшей комнатушке стало тепло и солнечно от того, что Уильям Буш согласился остаться на ночь.

Хорнблауэр посмотрел на потолок еще раз и улыбнулся. Просто потому, что даже спустя несколько лет, он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на улыбку мистера Буша. Даже, если его самого сейчас не оказалось рядом.  
Надо только немного подождать, а пока завернуться в покрывало и представить как касаешься губами завитка у правого уха. Который, почему-то, совсем не такой, как завиток у левого.


	2. Уильям умеет говорить

Уильям не сразу заметил, что Горацио замолчал. Все равно болтать с капитаном было сложно, если не невозможно. Говорил Уильям с другими. Каждый раз, когда он пытался заговорить с Горацио, выходило не очень.  
Нет, они могли обсуждать ветер, карты, расчеты, но Уильяму было важно другое. То, что ему с трудом удавалось описать словами.  
Поэтому теперь Уильям тревожился… людям свойственно говорить. Горацио раньше любил проговаривать слова. Но и сейчас это не доставляло неудобств, а в чем-то стало даже проще.  
"Как ты сегодня? Как прошел твой день?" - Уильям осторожно подходит к своему капитану, сосредоточенно изучающему море за окном. Нос касается завитков у шеи так легко, что Горацио и не заметит этого прикосновения.  
Но оно нужно Уильяму. Этот робкий вопрос: “Можно?...”  
Уильям тянется лицом, телом, желая прижаться, дотронуться, получить право выразить нежность. Сначала он просто закрывает глаза и, не встретив сопротивления, прижимается щекой, грудью, обхватывает руками: "Я тебе обещаю, что все будет хорошо. Ты очень умный. Все наладится. Не стоит тревожиться понапрасну".  
Горацио замирает в объятии. Все его тело напрягается - он спорит. Он приводит сотню доводов, почему все будет плохо. Жесткий, неподатливый, он спиной, плечами, сжатыми в кулак пальцами рассказывает о том, что его тревожит.  
Уильям слушает эти признания, замерев, а потом легонько дует на затылок: "Не сейчас. Отдохни немного. Ты все равно не сможешь решить все проблемы. Тебе надо отдохнуть".  
Уильям ждет столько, сколько нужно, даря тепло тела. Потом, не меняя позы, скользит рукой расстегивая китель. Горацио никогда не останавливает его и иногда даже помогает себя раздеть. Тогда Уильям внутренне торжествует. Мальчик признал, что ему надо отдохнуть и переключиться. Иногда Горацио просто стоит, не мешая и не помогая.  
Тогда Уильям касается его особенно нежно - разминает напряженные плечи, гладит пальцы.  
Это их разговор - упрямства и нежности. Той, о которой Уильям так и не научился говорить словами. Выражать так, чтобы Горацио понял, что он хочет рассказать.  
А прикосновения - язык, понятный им обоим. Уильям умеет на нем говорить. Прикосновениями он может рассказать все, что угодно. Их Горацио - понимает гораздо лучше, чем просто слова. В словах он ищет смысл, а Уильям пытается рассказать про чувства. Хотя сейчас он тоже иногда говорит.  
\- Все хорошо, - еле слышно, на ухо, шепотом, если Горацио в панике вжимается в него спиной, боясь оказаться один на один со своими страхами.  
Но чаще достаточно поцеловать, наконец, в шею и прихватить зубами мягкую нежную мочку уха: "Я скучал. Я чертовски соскучился за то время, когда ты запер себя в каюте, - ладони пробегают по груди. - И мне тревожно за тебя". Это последнее, искреннее признание вырывается само собой, когда Уильям вдруг стискивает чужую ладонь.  
В каюте темно и тихо. Они оба привычно ссутулены и, наверное, особенно нелепо смотрятся со стороны, когда Горацио разворачивается в объятиях - никто не увидит.  
Никто не увидит, как Горацио осторожно целует Уильяма в висок, как запускает пальцы в волосы, освобождая их от ленты, как прижимается лбом ко лбу: "Все хорошо. Я тоже очень скучал. Спасибо".


	3. Сделайте так, чтобы получилось

Хорнблауэр понимал, что не прав, уже на середине обличительной речи. Слова, интонация - выбраны не верно. Хотя он и не выбирал - просто говорил так, как считает нужным, правильным. Как должно. Долг перед короной важнее личных желаний или слабостей тела. Конечно, он понимает, что команда хочет свежей воды и мяса, но от того, что будешь обсуждать эти маленькие мечты, легче не станет.  
А мистер Буш совершенно точно понял все иначе и, кажется, обиделся. Он помрачнел и глаза из пронзительно синих стали блеклыми, безжизненными.  
С этим надо было что-то сделать, но что именно, Хорнблауэр совершенно не знал. Ему так захотелось, чтобы мистер Буш улыбнулся, своей трогательной солнечной улыбкой, которая бы дала понять, что все трудности временные. Что все преодолимо. Что все будет хорошо... Тоска по этому ощущению спокойствия вдруг стала настолько сильной, что что Хорнблауэр поборол подбирающийся страх.  
\- Улыбнитесь, - угол стола пребольно стукнул бедро, когда Хорнблауэр подошел вплотную к своему лейтенанту. - Вот так.  
Прикасаться к другим людям неправильно, но другого выхода не было. Хорнблауэр обхватил лицо мистера Буша ладонями и, поместив большие пальцы на самый уголки губ, попытался растянуть их в улыбке.  
\- Не получится, сэр.  
Кажется мистер Буш собирался проявить непочтительность и уклониться от капитанского приказа дурацкой отговоркой.  
Хорнблауэр нахмурился и сцепил руки за спиной, яростно выпалив:  
\- Сделайте так, чтобы получилось, мистер Буш!

Мистер Буш тяжело вздохнул, а потом провел пальцем сверху вниз прямо по длинному капитанскому носу.  
Прикосновение было настолько неожиданным, что Хорнблауэр приоткрыл от удивления рот. Палец был загрубевшим от работы, но Хорнблауэр чувствовал, как нежно, лаская он прикасается к носу. Снова: сверху вниз. Краска предательски залила лицо, и Хорнблауэр похлопал глазами, чтобы удостовериться: мистер Буш улыбался своей солнечной летней улыбкой. Такой легкой, что Хорнблауэр незамедлительно почувствовал себя третьим лейтенантом и, с неподобающей капитану нежностью, захотел, чтобы мистер Буш вот ровно так же улыбнулся ему в шею. Чтобы почувствовать, как его невероятные длинные выгоревшие на солнце ресницы щекочут кожу.  
Хорнблауэр схватил ртом воздух, пытаясь не то выбрать слова, не то справиться с ощущениями, но не успел.  
\- Разрешите идти, сэр? - спросил мистер Буш со всей подобающей почтительностью. Он уже стоял, опустив руки, и даже сделал очень обидные полшага назад.  
\- Можете идти, мистер Буш, - со всем спокойствием, на которое был способен, ответил Хорнблауэр.  
Уши предательски горели.


	4. Кожа к коже

Он кажется Хорнблауэру неприступным сейчас, когда стоит, отвернувшись и обиженно распрямив плечи.  
Хорнблауэр знает, что обиженно. Он помнит, как, тяжело ступая, Уильям Буш - лучший первый лейтенант, о котором только можно было мечтать, - выходил из каюты. Помнит ссутуленную спину и жесткий воротничок кителя.  
Его первый лейтенант обидчив иногда. Или просто сам Хорнблауэр не умеет держать язык за зубами. Ему каждый раз кажется, что с мистером Бушем можно не играть в словесные игры. Можно просто говорить, просто отдавать приказы и они будут выполнены без рассуждений. Уильяма Буша не надо будет уговаривать или убеждать, что именно так - правильно. Какое Бушу вообще дело до решений высшего руководства. Он должен исполнять. Он же прекрасный исполнитель, вот пусть и делает то, что должно, и не пытается спрашивать. То, что написано в указах адмиралтейства, касается капитана и только. Первый лейтенант получит ключ от ящика в случае недееспособности Горацио Хорнблауэра, и на этом вопрос можно считать закрытым. Разве это не ясно и так? Почему даже с безупречным Уильямом Бушем приходится напрасно сотрясать воздух?  
Хорнблауэр упрямо сжимает губы, проговаривая это про себя. Убеждая себя в том, что он прав, а мистер Буш ведет себя как нервная девица.   
Стоит там себе, смотрит на море, будто не чувствует, что его капитан поднялся на палубу и смотрит в спину. Хорнблауэр не хуже него умеет поджимать губы, сжимать кулаки и прятаться в воротник кителя. Только вот с косицей не получится.   
Сейчас эта косица кажется особенно обидной - она жесткая и неприступная. Сам Уильям Буш затянут в форму, а его волосы туго перетянуты лентой. У Горацио так не получается. Пряди, как ни старайся, все равно будут легкомысленно торчать во все стороны, поэтому пусть уж будет бант.

Он вызовет Уильяма в каюту вечером, перед отдыхом. Тогда не будет смотреться странно, что он принимает гостя в расстегнутом жилете. Он предложит Уильяму сесть и нальет полный бокал вина, себе плеснув так, чтобы закрыть дно. Бутылка заканчивается. Больше у него нет.  
Дальше придется ждать, пока Уильям пригубит. Он может сидеть и долго смотреть перед собой, не замечая попыток своего капитана загладить вину. Но после обязательно простит, попробовав угощение.  
Тогда Горацио осторожно коснется пальцем завитка рядом с ухом, распустит ленту в волосах, достанет гребень и будет их расчесывать. Они такие мягкие, так вьются, так приятно пропускать через них пальцы. Так радостно, что есть эти свободные независимые завитки, которые выдают скрытую нежность, так радостно, что можно распустить ленту в волосах, окончательно освободив их, а позже также освободить Уильяма из панциря мундира и обиды.  
Осталось самое сложное - извиниться.  
Хорнблауэр прижимается губами к виску, чтобы набраться смелости от этого, самого нежного, самого важного завитка, которому нипочем никакие правила и уставы. Надо извиниться. Признать, что .... нет. Не то, что он был не прав, а что не ставил целью обидеть Уильяма или ущемить в его правах. Уильям самый ценный человек, но Хорнблауэр не будет разделять с ним ответственность, которая по закону лежит на капитанских плечах.  
Мысли возвращаются на привычный круг, отдавая ядом и заставляя упрямо сжать пальцы.

Вдруг оказывается, что Уильям не окаменел от этого неловкого едва-объятия, а может двигаться. Он стремительно разворачивается на стуле и, бесцеремонно усадив Горацио на колени, проводит пальцем по носу.  
Хорнблауэр пытается уследить, как палец скользит по его переносице и не успевает отстраниться, не давая Уильяму распустить собственный хвостик.  
Уильям касается жестко, грубо, подчиняя себе.  
Значит извинение Хорнблауэра будет таким. Может быть оно и к лучшему.  
Хорнблауэр неудержимо краснеет, чувствуя, как грубые мозолистые пальцы в первый раз, будто случайно, проводят по груди. Кожа к коже.


	5. Рождество

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ 19 века. Горацио стал аптекарем и после смерти отца и окончании учебы получил место в одном из английских городков. Так получилось, что Уильям Буш тоже не пошел во флот, а стал обувных дел мастером. Неплохим, между прочим. Но и не особо выдающимся.

Горацио закрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться.  
В зимние месяцы работы для аптекарей особенно много, так что надо заниматься делом, а не отвлекаться на пустяки, тем более, что цена ошибки велика. Получится неудобно, если в лекарстве от головной боли для дочки булочника окажется немного крысиной отравы, которую шепотом просил сделать комендант.  
Горацио не сложно. Он сделает и то и другое. Недаром он был одним из лучших студентов на курсе. Жалко только, что без протекции ему досталась аптека в одном из захолустных городков на юге Англии. Или не жалко? Во всем есть свои плюсы. Например единственный на всю округу аптекарь скончался на руках у Горацио через день, после того, как тот приехал в город, оставив в негласное наследство лавку, беспорядок на складе, скромную библиотеку и, что важнее всего, большую, огромную комнату прямо над лавкой. Она была светлой, уютной, с большой кроватью и огромным письменным столом. Стол сразу внушал уважение своей основательностью. Было понятно, что сначала появился он, а уже потом, вокруг, надстроили второй этаж.  
Зато, если везло, то солнце освещало его весь день и работать за ним было гораздо приятнее, чем в крошечной, примыкающей к складу лаборатории.  
За ним же Горацио воевал с бухгалтерией, а иногда там же и ел.  
Именно из-за злосчастной бухгалтерии комната была разделена теперь занавеской на две части. За второй стояла кровать человека, который делил жилье вместе с Горацио. А все дело в том, что аптекарь, любитель карточный игры, оставил после себя изрядное количество долгов, и если Горацио хотел продолжать работать, то долги следовало отдавать. Горацио и отдавал, но было трудно. Ему не очень-то и доверяли, но, как уверял Уильям, года через два горожане поймут, что выбора нет, и привыкнут.  
Уильям Буш работал сапожником в лавке на центральной улице. Горацио так и не смог до конца понять, почему Уильям согласился жить с ним в одной комнате. Может быть, было дешево, может быть, просто устал от трех сестер, поэтому был готов сбежать куда глаза глядят, лишь бы не под венец.

Он пришел на второй день и был первым клиентом. Горацио тогда отличился - свалился с шаткой лестнице прямо на него. Ступенька треснула, а Горацио не удержался и упал. Уильям пребольно приложился затылком о пол, поэтому кроме сиропа от кашля для младшей сестры, Горацио сунул еще и примочку от ушиба.   
Вышло ужасно неловко. В наказание Горацио денег не взял и по этому поводу оставил себя без ужина.  
Хотя все равно есть не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы мистер Буш зашел еще раз, для того чтобы его можно было рассмотреть.  
Все, что Горацио смог понять в первую встречу, так это что у мистера Буша красивые голубые глаза и сильные мозолистые руки.  
И сестра.  
То, что сестра, а не жена, было неожиданно приятно, хотя тогда Горацио еще не отдавал себе отчет в собственных ощущениях и беспричинной радости, которая накатывала волнами. стоило вспомнить мистера Буша.

Клиенты потихоньку шли. Мистер Буш вскоре стал просто Уильямом, хотя в его присутствии Горацио все так же стеснялся и робел. Он сам себе казался неинтересным. Вот когда однажды зашел в обувную лавку, то замер, наблюдая как уверенно Уильям обходится с кожей. Разве человека, который может превратить кусок кожи в произведение искусства удивишь порошками и склянками?..  
Хотя Уильям смотрел. Он всегда соглашался прийти и разделить радость от удачного эксперимента. Горацио был счастлив, как ребенок, показывая, что у него получается.  
А Уильям сначала сидел молча около окна, а потом доставал бутерброд. У него всегда была еда, он знал, как варить глёг даже летом, если холодно, и умел доставать ткани за бесценок.  
Он даже умел рыбачить, хотя... Уильям Буш совершенно не умел плавать.  
Горацио помнил свою панику, когда Уильям свалился за борт и не выплыл. Помнил, как без раздумий прыгнул в воду, зная, что есть всего несколько секунд, чтобы высвободить ногу из опутавшей веревки. Помнил ощущение счастья и всемогущества, когда получилось. И помнил, что все эти чувства пришли потом, вместе с холодом мокрого тела и теплом костра. А еще теплом человека рядом.  
Горацио смотрел украдкой, пусть это было и не очень вежливо.  
У Уильяма красивый нос - благородный римский профиль. У него длинные темные ресницы, которые делают взгляд нежным. Он улыбается очень солнечно. Так, что Горацио успевает заметить острые хищные клыки, а потом почти вынужден отвести взгляд и улыбнуться в ответ, ведь по телу сразу разливается приятное тепло.  
Еще у Уильяма очень красивые руки, руки надежного верного человека. Чтобы преодолеть искушение, Горацио часто сцепляет пальцы за спиной в замок. Ему бы хотелось прикоснуться. Вместо этого он просто смотрит. Смотрит, как Уильям вечером приходит в лавку и долго ходит вдоль полок, прикасаясь к флаконам. Кажется, он хочет что-то выбрать, но не решается.  
Тогда Горацио предлагает ему чай. Он выбирает листья из множества разных баночек, составляя тот запах и тот аромат, который подойдет этому вечеру.  
Уильям смотрит.  
Горацио видит в его взгляде честное неприкрытое восхищение, и от этого гордится получившимся напитком.   
Сам чай разливает Уильям. Он не доверяет Горацио - боится, что тот обожжется. Горацио может.  
В один из таких вечеров Уильям сказал, что хотел бы переехать от сестер, а Горацио ответил, что комната наверху слишком большая для одного и тут же отвел взгляд, улыбаясь, потому что улыбался Уильям.  
"Я боялся, что ты не предложишь".  
"Я боялся, что ты не согласишься".

Теперь каждый вечер Уильям приходит домой, то есть в их общий дом, который вдруг из комнаты над аптекарской лавкой стал домом: со скатертью на кухонном столе, со свежей зеленью на подоконнике, со смазанными дверьми, с занавеской, разделяющей спальню на две части, и с новым ритуалом засыпания.  
Горацио бы никогда и никому не признался, что он делает по ночам, но не испытывал стыда.  
Любопытство, жар, азарт, робость - что угодно, только не стыд. Для него не оставалось места. В голове не оставалось места ни на что, кроме ощущений.  
Уильям спал, раскинувшись на кровати. Он засыпал мгновенно, стоило ему лечь в постель, а Горацио старался лежать, не шевелясь, пока не становилось "можно". Тогда он медленно спускал ноги с кровати и выжидал еще несколько секунд, сгорая от предвкушения.  
Уильям спит очень крепко. Настолько крепко, что можно подойти и рассмотреть каждую ресничку. Можно осмелеть и прикоснуться к бровям, провести кончиками пальцев по носу, а потом, оглохнув от гулкого звука собственного сердцебиения, прикоснуться к губам.  
В этот момент Горацио всегда отдергивает руку, едва осознавая, что переступил черту.  
Его влечет к этому человеку. К его уверенности и силе. Уильям всегда кажется высоким, крепким, надежным. До спазма в горле хочется прикоснуться губами к губам или хотя бы к завитку у виска. Потому что волосы Уильяма нежные и беззащитные.  
Он кажется старше, много старше, но с ним легко.  
Иногда Горацио встает на колени и прижимается щекой к ладони, надеясь что эта, почти молитвенная поза, позволит Уильяму не ненавидеть его слишком сильно, если вдруг Уильям проснется и увидит нежданного гостя.  
Желания Горацио запретны, поэтому он не может простить себя за них даже когда Уильям, не просыпаясь, поворачивается на бок и кладет руку Горацио на голову, будто успокаивая.  
Будто действительно чувствует его присутствие рядом.  
Тогда Горацио замирает и стоит не шевелясь, пока хватает сил. Вернувшись в холодную постель, он засыпает почти сразу, стоит только представить, как Уильям, успокаивающе, гладит его по волосам.

Рождество приближается неумолимо и сейчас, сидя над цифрами баланса, Горацио продумывает свое главное новогоднее желание. Он обличает его в слова, оттачивая формулировку до совершенства.   
Дом украшен - его украшал Уильям. У них есть деньги даже на рождественский ужин и на подарки. Подарок для Уильяма тщательно упакован и спрятан в чулан под лестницей на самую верхнюю полку. Это шарф. Теплый уютный шарф. Он настолько длинный, что в нем можно греть даже руки, а еще его можно повязать Уильяму на шею. Горацио бы хотелось подарить его именно так - повязав на шею.  
Это было бы прикосновение. То самое, которых всегда мало, тем более, что они еще даже не знают, как будут отмечать Рождество.  
Горацио тщательно проговаривает про себя это "мы", потому что он очень боится остаться один в эту ночь.  
Пусть будет "мы". Тогда, даже если Уильям уйдет к сестрам, уйдет к своей семье, они остануться надежным "мы". Просто Горацио пораньше ляжет спать, только и всего. А Уильям вместе с шарфом уйдет к семье и наплевать, что подарки надо дарить на утро. 

Несколько недель Горацио даже не задумывался, что появилось "мы". Просто дома стало уютнее, просто еда стала вкуснее, а по утрам его иногда будит запах свежесваренного кофе. По подоконникам расставлены свечи, а Горацио больше не боится запоздалых покупателей и оставляет дверь открытой.  
Уильям заходит, поворачивает табличку на "закрыто" и стряхивает снег. Он почему-то считает, что Горацио все время забывает запереть лавку, но это не так. Он перестает работать тогда, когда приходит Уильям - надежный, сильный, седой от снега.  
И в этот раз Горацио счастливо захлопывает надоевшую бухгалтерию и спускается вниз.  
\- Джинни передала, - улыбается Уильям, вешая плащ.  
\- Покажешь?   
Горацио протягивает руку, но Уильям поднимает подарок над головой так, что за ним приходится тянуться. Прогорклый древесный запах приводит Горацио в чувство. Он удивленно распахивает глаза.  
\- Это же омела.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Уильям.   
У него светло-голубые глаза, как зимнее небо в редкий солнечный день, длинные ресницы и твердые губы. Запах выделанной кожи и снега дурманит голову, поэтому, только поэтому Горацио обнимает Уильяма за шею. Иначе он бы, конечно, устоял на ногах.   
\- Это же традиция, просто традиция, - испуганно шепчет Горацио, чтобы Уильям злился не слишком сильно на это касание губами губ.   
Тот улыбается на редкость самодовольной улыбкой и откладывает ветвь в сторону.  
Второй поцелуй выходит не менее бестолковым, по крайней мере Горацио кажется именно так. Зато можно больше не подбирать слова для желания. Оно сбылось.


	6. Что-нибудь еще?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> рейтинг чуть выше ПГ

\- Что-нибудь еще? - каждый раз спрашивает исполнительный первый лейтенант.  
"Да. Обними меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнял. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты меня обнимаешь. Вот сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Подойди и сгреби меня в охапку, чтобы я поверил, что ты тоже скучал. Я знаю, что у меня длинный нос, некрасивые ноги. Я знаю, что непривлекателен, но ведь раньше это было неважно... Просто обними. Я не прошу о большем".  
\- Спасибо, можете быть свободны, - проговаривает Хорнблауэр вслух. Он не собирается выставлять напоказ собственную слабость. Не собирается загонять Уильяма Буша в тиски капитанского приказа.   
Уильям Буш едва заметно кивает и выходит из каюты.  
Каждый чертов раз он, вежливо кивнув, выходит, оставляя Хорнблауэра наедине с его одиночеством, бессилием, приказами адмиралтейства и, что хуже всего, письмами жене.  
Можно переложить на надежные лейтенантские плечи хоть все управление кораблем, но есть то, что должен делать только сам Горацио Хорнблауэр.

Новый вечер. Новый доклад. Новый вопрос:  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
"Просто останься. Просто не уходи, а побудь со мной еще немного".  
Хорнблауэр медлит, всматриваясь в усталое лицо первого лейтенанта. Сердце сжимается от желания провести ладонью по щеке, но Хорнблауэр держится.  
\- Можете быть свободны, - дежурно отвечает он, а потом, не сдержавшись, добавляет: - Отдыхайте.  
Это какая-то очень человеческая, неуместная в море слабость. Хорнблауэр корит себя за нее не меньше, чем за долгий взгляд в спину, в закрывшуюся дверь.  
Почему Уильям не вернулся? Почему не услышал молчаливую просьбу? Уильям бы тяжело сел на стул. Хорнблауэр бы распорядился, чтобы принесли кофе. Не самый шикарный ужин, но все же.   
А потом можно было бы подойти и распустить ленту, освобождая измученные пряди. Как когда-то давно.  
Уильям бы обязательно перехватил руку и притянул к себе. Обнял бы. А освобожденный пряди щекотали бы Хорнблауэру нос. Это было бы уютно. Забавно. Тепло.  
Неуместно.

Новый вечер.  
Раздражение и бездействие накапливаются усталостью. Горацио почти смирился с тем, что они теперь будут говорить только во время обязательных отчетов.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? - Уильям спокоен. Руки расслабленно свисают вдоль туловища, и Хорнблауэр не может отвести взгляд от сильных мозолистых пальцев.  
Он скучает по их прикосновениям. Хорнблауэр до сих пор трепещет, вспоминая свои ощущения. Такие правильные. Такие настоящие.   
\- Вы скучаете, мистер Буш?..  
Уильям изумленно задирает бровь, не находя, что ответить. Он стоит немного растерянный, но все равно безупречно красивый.  
Конечно. Ответ очевиден.  
\- У вас на берегу тоже осталась женщина? - Хорнблауэр выталкивает из себя это "тоже" через стиснутые зубы.   
Уильям Буш должен стать идеальный супругом. Он должен обнимать свою невесту так же крепко. Так же безупречно, как одного неуклюжего лейтенанта.  
Было бы правильно, чтобы Уильям был счастлив.  
\- Можете быть свободны, - выталкивает из себя Хорнблауэр, не дождавшись ответа.  
Он так и не смог посмотреть Уильяму в глаза, только позорно уставился в разбросанные по столу бумаги, чтобы не видеть, как Уильям сейчас, снова, опять уйдет.  
Хорнблауэр сам себя запирает в подступающей бессонной ночи. Он будет вымучивать все те же вежливые слова жене, почти такие же - адмиралтейству. Хотя Мария заслуживает немного нежности. Он обязан ее дать. Обязан найти ее в себе.  
А ее нет.  
Вся его нежность ушла следом за чуть ссутуленным первым лейтенантом.   
Хорнблауэр ненавидит сейчас себя за слабость, за чувства, которых не должно быть, за чувства, которых нет.  
Пальцы путаются в волосах, застревают, принося боль. Хорнблауэр застревает в этой бесконечной ночи, скрючившись за рабочим столом.  
Скрип корабельных досок дополняет звук шагов. Хорнблауэр столь отчаянно желал, чтобы Уильям остался, что теперь слышит его шаги. Приятный обман сознания.   
\- Я решил, что могу остаться.  
Прикосновение реально: Уильям тянет за ленту, освобождая волосы, и Хорнблауэр не может удержаться. Он вскакивает, едва не роняя стул, как неуклюжий подросток, и прижимается всем телом, утыкается носом в шею, обнимает, прижимает к себе.  
\- Останься, - неразборчиво бормочет он, касаясь губами шеи и расстегивая на Уильяме китель, чтобы можно было прижаться еще теснее.  
Мистер Буш остался. Уильям остался. Сам. Потому что ведь Горацио Хорнблауэр никогда не приказывал ему уходить.


	7. Колбаса

Погода была на редкость отвратительной. Гадкой, мерзкой, сырой, ужасной - какие еще можно подобрать эпитеты к чудесной английской осени?  
Ради такой погоды никаких дров не жалко, поэтому Уильям честно затопил камин и грелся около его иллюзорного тепла. Зато приятно. Должны же быть у жизни на суши хоть какие-то преимущества - например возможность погреться у живого огня, когда за окном такая промозглая гадость.  
Стук в дверь был тихим, но довольно отчетливым. Поморщившись от того, что отдых придется прервать, Уильям встал с кресла и уныло побрел к двери. Понятно, что в такой вечер ничего хорошего от гостей не жди. Если только старшая решила вернуться от тетки раньше срока. Средняя и младшая уже спали, видя десятый сон. Их никаким стуком в дверь не разбудишь.  
К двери Уильям подошел не торопясь. Ему хотелось сберечь эти последние мгновения сухости и покоя. Нежданный гость, кто бы он ни был, принесет только суету и сырость.  
Открыв дверь, Уильям с удивлением посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего на пороге. Пришлось моргнуть пару раз, чтобы понять - не привиделось.  
\- Д-добрый вечер, я подумал, что может быть можно заехать. Я писал, - гость вздернул подбородок и Уильяма обдало жаром от пронзительного взгляда. Но гость тут же стушевался и шмыгнул длинным носом, - Наверное не успело прийти.  
Дальше должны были последовать учтивые слова про то, что Горацио Хорнблауэр может остановиться в другом месте, чтобы не стеснять. Что он в целом и не планировал - так получилось и еще что-нибудь такое... высокомудрое. С трехминутным обоснованием.  
Поэтому Уильям просто втянул его в прихожую и прижал к себе. Мокрого, замерзшего, нелепого, своего мальчика.  
Уильяму было решительно наплевать волей каких богов Горацио оказался на его пороге, но выпускать он его не будет.  
Мальчик дрожал, от этого с несчастных кучеряшек капало прямо на пол.  
\- Проходите, сейчас.... - Уильям почти суетился, стягивая с мальчика плащ.  
Мальчик стоял не шевелясь, будто истратил последнюю храбрость на стук в дверь. Поэтому он был послушен и покладист. Он дал снять с себя промокшую рубашку. Сам стянул штаны и сапоги. Почти не стуча зубами, принял одежду Уильяма, и, что важно, дал себя поцеловать. Не просто поцеловать, а сначала прихватить зубами мочку уха, потом потереться носом о шею и только потом - целовать.  
Всласть натрогавшись, Уильям вспомнил, что мальчик наверняка голодный. Да, конечно, есть надо на кухне, но раз сестер нет - кому какое дело.

Мальчик уплетал колбасу с хлебом, сидя около камина. Потертый диван вполне себе выдержал их обоих, а потом, чтобы наверняка, Уильям завернул мальчика в плед.  
Мальчик честно признался, что плед колючий - Уильям был согласен. Он даже согласился разделить эту колючесть на двоих.  
Они не говорили толком - обменивались короткими фразами, да и только. Уильям не знал откуда Горацио едет, как нашел его дом, что будет дальше. Уильям специально не думал ни о чем, что было или что случится.  
То, что происходило с ним в настоящем, было значительно важнее: Горацио, неловкий в одежде с чужого плеча, уплетает колбасу как голодный котенок. Горацио распускает ленту в волосах, чтобы они быстрее просохли и каждая прядка занимает положенное ей место, пушась от гордости. Горацио, раскрасневшийся от тепла, улыбается и сонно приваливается щекой к плечу Уильяма. А потом, спя на ходу, послушно идет за Уильямом в спальню. Ежится, садясь на холодную постель, и тут же, стоит Уильям вытянуться рядом, перебирается на него. Закидывает ноги, обнимает, трется носом о шею и даже не пытается ничего говорить.  
Если это и сон. то довольно костлявый, - улыбается про себя Уильям.  
Тут Горацио, который, казалось, почти спал, приподнял голову, чуть не ударив Уильяма в подбородок:  
\- Вы станете моим первым лейтенантом, мистер Буш? Надо выехать рано утром, чтобы успеть. Мне дали совсем немного времени.  
\- Да, - ответил Уильям, понимая, что едва справился с собственным голосом.  
\- Я боялся, что вы не согласитесь, - тихо ответил Горацио, после чего обнял человека, которого считал не иначе, как теплой подушкой, и засопел.  
\- Я боялся, что вы не предложите, - прошептал Уильям и погладил свое кучерявое счастье по волосам.  
Завтра будет много работы. Но это будет только завтра. У Уильяма впереди вся ночь.


	8. С возвращением

\- Капитан Хорнблауэр, сэр...  
Это все, что может выдавить из себя Уильям, делая шаг навстречу. Потом еще один - почти незаметный. И еще пол шага. И еще.  
Его тянет вперед к мальчику, который вернулся живым.  
Слов нет. Нет даже осознания того, что происходит. Просто Уильям.... тревожился за своего безупречного капитана. Нет, он знал, наверняка знал, что с Горацио все в порядке. А потом перестал об этом думать, оставив себе только долг.  
Теперь все, наконец, закончилось. Закончилось не понарошку, а на самом деле. И будет, точно будет, передышка в несколько дней, чтобы наконец осознать, что Горацио Хорнблауэр заговоренный.  
Горе не верящим. Горе сомневающимся.  
Уильям делает еще и еще полшага вперед.   
\- С возвращением, сэр.  
Главное не смотреть ему в лицо. Главное не дать себе увидеть сурово поджатые губы и невысказанный приказ убираться со своей нежностью на все четыре стороны.  
Не сейчас.  
Уильям заслужил возможность обнять. Вот так. Просто. Подойти и обнять своего капитана, потереться щекой о щеку, поцеловать в уголок плотно сжатых губ, прижаться всем телом и осторожно провести ладонями по спине. И еще раз. И еще. Прижимаясь теснее. Пытаясь запомнить это ощущение всем телом.  
Уткнуться в непослушную прядь у виска, почувствовать, какая она мягкая, нежная, как игриво она щекочет, предлагая потереться носом об ухо.  
Уильям не будет настаивать, не будет переступать черту, просто ему иногда надо вот так - обнять. Почувствовать, что сердце Горацио бьется совсем близко, почувствовать, что он задержал дыхание и весь сжался, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения. Почувствовать, как вдруг, будто разрешив себе, мальчик поднимает руки, обнимая в ответ. Прижимается всем телом, еще крепче, еще. И вдруг оказывается, что Горацио будто спрятался. Стал маленьким. Уильям может обнять его всего, целиком. Окружить собой.  
Они стоят так долго. Пока Уильям вдруг не понимает, что улыбается в эту самую кучеряшку у виска.  
А значит уже можно.  
Значит уже время разжать руки, погладить мальчика кончиками пальцев по щеке, чтобы он поднял лицо, и поцеловать, зная, что мальчик разомкнет губы, принимая поцелуй.

В голове Горацио Хорнблауэра бьется в панике одна единственная мысль: "Уильям Буш волновался".


	9. Новое имя

\- Он очень способный, - Буш улыбнулся, но понял, что улыбка вышла кривоватой.  
Надо было еще что-то добавить, но что именно, он не знал. Мистер Фейбер действительно был опытным офицером. Гораздо более талантливым офицером, чем сам Буш.  
Он схватывал все на лету, быстро и легко стал лейтенантом, не терялся в сложных ситуациях и, Буш был уверен, сможет легко подстроиться под Горацио, включая невысказанное пожелание "не наказывать матросов".  
Буш специально это проговорил заранее. Фейбер только улыбнулся в ответ.  
Он будет точен, исполнителен и молчалив. Он будет инициативен, если это потребуется. Он будет безупречен.  
\- Вам даже не надо запоминать новое имя. Его тоже зовут Уильям.  
Хорнблауэр поднял тяжелый взгляд.  
Все это время, пока Уильям Буш мялся у стола, Хорнблауэр внимательно изучал почту. Он, казалось, не замечал, что его первый лейтенант - некогда его первый лейтенант - что-то говорит.  
От этого Уильяму было еще больше не по себе.  
Надо было как-то попрощаться. Доложиться... но не было ни слов, ни сил.  
Попытка представить мистера Фейбера оказалась изматывающей. Слишком изматывающей. Не такой, какой должна была быть.  
Уильяму Бушу должно было быть все равно - это просто жизнь морского офицера - но воспринимать происходящее философски не получалось.  
\- Мистер Фейбер получил другое назначение и не сможет присоединиться, - Хорнблауэр говорил ровно и холодно. Почти безразлично. Только его взгляд проник Уильяму куда-то в самую душу, почти заморозив ее. - Поэтому вы остаетесь в прежней должности. Можете продолжать погрузку.

Звуки с верхней палубы хлынули разом.  
Отдавая честь, Уильям с удивлением понял, что все это время будто слышал только скрип пера по бумаге и дыхание капитана Хорнблауэра. Пытался услышать. Пытался получить подтверждение, что тому не все равно, что они прощаются, возможно навсегда.  
А оказалось, что нет.  
У самой двери Уильям обернулся - Хорнблауэр, оказывается, смотрел ему в спину, поэтому Уильям только одними губами сказал "Спасибо", а потом, помедлив, добавил обязательное "сэр".  
Хорнблауэр еле заметно улыбнулся в ответ, и тут же, будто испугавшись своего порыва человечности, нахмурился и уставился обратно в документы.  
Конечно, у капитана перед отплытием дел еще больше, чем у первого лейтенанта.  
Уильяма тоже ждала работа.  
"Куда ты прешь! Совсем ослеп, дьявол тебя задери!" - рявкнул он на зазевавшегося матроса, как только поднялся на палубу.  
Мысль о том, что такой громкий окрик мог быть слышен даже в капитанской каюте, наполнила сердце Уильяма легкостью, радостью и приятным ожиданием вечера.


	10. Кофе и работа

Глаза слезятся, будто в них попал песок, даже в приглушенном освещении каюты. Стоит отвлечься, как очертания предметов расплываются, но это не столь важно. Уильям пока еще способен сосредотачиваться на основной задаче — и этого достаточно.  
Он точно знает, на кого из команды можно положиться. И точно знает, что пока еще рано разрешать себе отдых. Именно поэтому, Уильям старается смотреть прямо перед собой, не моргая. Ему кажется, что если моргнуть, то веки тут же отяжелеют, слипнутся и первый лейтенант Уильям Буш заснет стоя, прямо во время доклада капитану корабля. Это было бы весьма несвоевременно.  
Хорнблауэр полностью погружен в себя. Если он и отдыхал за последние четверо суток, то урывками. Так же, как сам Уильям.   
Горацио неплохо бы лечь. Им обоим. Но Уильям не оскорбит своего капитана подозрением в обычной человеческой слабости, поэтому стоит, усилием воли оставаясь в сознании, и смотрит на непослушную кучеряшку, кокетливо упавшую ему на лоб. Кружевной воротник дополняет образ — Горацио без кителя кажется игриво-обнаженным.  
Не самое лучшее время и место для подобного наблюдения, но легкая насмешка над собой, позволяет остаться в сознании еще немного. И еще немного.  
Уильям пробирается сквозь время, как неопытный юнга, берущий риф в шторм: отслеживая каждый шаг, пытаясь понять босой стопой — можно ли идти дальше или сейчас поскользнешься, и тебя сдует ветром вниз, в черноту моря. Ведь палуба кажется такой маленькой с высоты.  
Будто эта осторожность поможет.  
Уильяму точно не помогла. Он упустил момент, когда капитан Хорнблауэр перестал упрямо сжимать губы, а спросил, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Вы сейчас пойдете к себе, мистер Буш?  
Интонацию не разобрать. Уильяму проще определить по чадащему фительку лампы, что масло дешевое, чем понять, что именно сейчас имел в виду Горацио Хорнблауэр: приказ? вопрос? предложение пойти отдохнуть?..  
Точно не последнее.  
Прядка надо лбом Горацио качается и манит прикоснуться. Предлагает поверить, что капитан видит усталость своего офицера и проявляет... человечность. Ведь Хорнблауэр не хуже Уильяма знает, что теперь уже корабль можно оставить на младших офицеров, а Уильям может идти спать. Если, конечно, его не вызовут на палубу.  
Если вызовут, то Уильям пойдет, переставляя деревенеющие ноги. Сосредотачиваясь на одной задаче за раз. Иногда просто требуется присутствие старшего офицера на шканцах, чтобы матросы ощутили прилив сил. Уильям может спать и с открытыми глазами, в таком случае, хотя это и неразумно.  
Но, наверное, он отправится на вахту прямо из капитанской каюты. Конечно, Уильям не пойдет к себе. Конечно, он останется на посту.   
Безупречность.  
Черты лица капитана Хорнблауэра заострились. Он, кажется, высох за эти несколько дней.  
Возможно, почти наверняка, они сейчас отправятся на шканцы вдвоем — поднимать боевой дух команды.  
Капитан и первый лейтенант не отсиживаются в тепле — они на посту наравне со всеми.  
— Идемте, мистер Буш, — Хорнблауэр подошел совсем близко, и кажется, что на его губах играет улыбка. Эта гримаса очень похожа на улыбку человека, который не умеет улыбаться.  
Как бы Уильяму хотелось поверить в эту улыбку. Как бы ему хотелось лечь, устроив голову на колени "третьего лейтенанта", чтобы тот читал, или думал о чем-то своем — очень важном, конечно же, — и машинально гладил Уильяма по волосам.  
Лежать на жестких коленях неудобно, но удивительно уютно.   
Уильям бы лежал так бесконечно, впитывая прикосновения всем телом, отчетливо проживая каждое мгновения. Он бы лежал так долго, что заснул бы, потеряв этим мгновениям счет, а потом повернулся бы на бок и, приподнявшись на руках, стянул мальчика вниз, чтобы, не отвлекая от важных дел, просто поправить пружинку, упавшую на лоб, а потом уткнуться носом в нежную золотистую шею.  
Неуместные, несвоевременные мечты.  
Уильям чувствует легкое раздражение на себя за несвоевременность мыслей. О таком хорошо мечтать перед тем, как проваливаешься в сон на собственной койке, но уж никак не заслушивая приказ.  
— Пойдемте, мистер Буш, — Хорнблауэр не надевает китель, и не направляется к выходу из каюты. Он открывает дверь в собственную спальню и, кажется, действительно предлагает Уильяму идти следом.  
— Тут вас никто не побеспокоит, мистер Буш... Уильям...  
Горацио тщательно избегает смотреть в глаза и, кажется, хочет добавить еще что-то, но так и не находит слов.  
Уильям проходит в темноту спальни, быстро и четко снимает мундир и вытягивается, заснув, еще пока раздевался.  
Он не может думать сейчас. Не может осознавать.  
Сквозь тревожный чуткий офицерский сон, он различает рык за переборкой: "Придется вам обойтись капитаном", — наверное кто-то в поисках первого лейтенанта, неосторожно обратился к Хорнблауэру. Дверь в капитанскую каюту закрывают осторожно, хотя судя по рыку, Хорнблауэр должен был бы скорее хлопнуть ей от души.  
Уильям еще успевает улыбнуться этому наблюдению, а потом проваливается в плотный сон без сновидений.

Пробуждается Уильям не сразу — он бы спал, спал и спал, но он чувствует, как палец очерчивает брови, нос, спускается к губам. Уильям знает, что сейчас светло и Хорнблауэр наверняка увидел, как затрепетали его ресницы при прикосновении.   
Игра, в которую они играли в темноте, становится более сложной при свете дня.  
Уильям накрывает руку Горацио ладонью и подносит к губам, чтобы поцеловать кончики пальцев.  
Благодарность. Признание заботы.  
— Кофе вот-вот будет готов и у вас есть время на то, чтобы его выпить, — слова звучат жестко, хотя их смысл совсем иной.  
Уильям не хочет открывать глаза, чтобы случайно не увидеть суровое, нахмуренное лицо, поэтому он просто притягивает мальчика на себя, вдыхает знакомый родной запах.  
Если у него есть пять минут на кофе, значит есть время и на то, чтобы уткнуться носом мальчику в шею и полежать так, полностью сосредоточившись именно на этом моменте.


End file.
